We had fun kinda
by alexisc48577650
Summary: Benny does something really wierd Ethan tries to stop it well lets just say this isn't how the gang wanted to actually spend their last Friday
1. Chapter 1

**Benny's pov.**

**"Ethan , guess what I swiped from the principals office.**

**"Benny if its a paper on how to change grades don't show me.**

**No Ethan it's a journal lets open it and find out who's in love with Ben-10 .**

**"Benny you can't refer yourself to Ben-10 ~rolls eyes~**

**dude what's the difference he fights monsters we fight monsters-**

**"no dude he turns into a monster duh".**

**~smirks and gets an idea~ **

**"hey Ethan what if this is Sarah's then we will finally now if she's crushing back".**

**-Ethan thinks for a minute and then rethinks-**

**"Benny it's not and we both now she doesn't think that way of me".**

**"Ethan trust me she does she looks at you , you look at her it's all good anyway here comes sir-talks-alot". **

**Rorys pov .**

**"Hey guys! What's up !**

**"hey rory ".says Ethan **

**"sup" . Says Benny **

**"soo what are you guys talking it up about" !**

**"we weren't chatting anything up anyways I have to go study some more bye guys! . Said Ethan **

**"soo rory want to help old pal Benny out with something"**

**"sure Benny what's up"**

**"well I found this journal in the principals room and I was wondering if you could help me out"**

**"sure Benny anything for you". **

**"okay follow me ". Said Benny **


	2. Chapter 2

**At Ethan's house upstairs Ethan's pov**

**"ok first let me call Benny to see what he's going to do about this journal."**

**ethan says to hiself **

**"you've got Benny."**

**"hey Ben um what exactly are u planning to do when you find who the journal belongs to."**

**"Well I don't know maybe use it as a revenge prank to the jocks at school."**

**"Benny really I don't think jocks have journals." Says an confused brunette **

**"ok well just let me look through it and ill call you when I find something got it."**

**"yeah ok."**

***ethan hangs up***

**"ok-."**

**Ethan gets cut off by the sound of the door bell**

**"is anyone home." Says a certain vampire **

**"yeah one sec." A frazzled Ethan says**

**Ethan runs downstairs)**

**"umm hey Sarah what's up."**

**"nothing just here to do my job." Said the babysitting vampire**

**"right come in."**

**"so where's Jane oh she's just upstairs on the phone with a couple of friends."**

**"ok soo what were you doing and why do you look worried." Said the vampire beaut**

**"because Benny found this wierd looking journal at school and were trying to figure out who it belongs to and I'm worried cause it might just be a cheer leading warlock for all I know and she might want it back."**

**"Ethan chill out look who's doing the research."**

**"Benny." Ethan answers**

**"ok and your helping to right."**

**"yeah."**

**"see everything's find just tell me when you need me to kick butt or something."**

**"haha ok." Answers an awkward seer**

**"soo what ya want to do."**

**"umm how about truth or dare."**

**"sounds cool." Said an amused Sarah **

**"lets sit on the couch first."**

**"right."said Sarah **

**"ok so um Sarah truth or dare." **

**"lets see um truth."**

**"ok is it true that you used to be a quiet person before you turned into a vamp."**

**"yeah it is I just used to be normal like you quiet never got in anyone way everyone liked me until I just one day decided to date Jesse and that's the end of my little human story." Says a motionless vampire**

**"oh really you were the quiet type." Said an interested seer**

**"yeah believe it or not I was."**

**"oh ok interesting ."**

**"yeah I guess Ethan truth or dare."**

**"dare."**

**"what really you out of all the people said dare." Said a amused sarah**

**"yeah I'm feeling a little dangerous today."**

**"haha ok well today in class-."**

**"wait Sarah what does class. Have anything about daring a person."**

**"just wait ok well anyways as I was saying he was teaching us about physical things and he also mentioned something about a boy getting excited can you please tell me what he ment I dare u that."**

**"um oh wow y-y-your good at thi-s-s game."**

**"yeah now either show me or tell me."**

**"ok well-."**

**"nope I chose show me now show me Ethan ."**

**"um I gue-s-s u hav-e to sit in m-y-y lap."said a stuttering Ethan **

**"ok now what."**

**"start movi-n-g a-around in my la-p."**

**"ok umm oh this does feel good."**

**"ohh-ha yeah it's exciting m-e a l-ot umm kee-p going."**

**"oh huh ummm aaaaa yeahh go faster."**

**"ok but just a warning if you feel something poke you don't move stay right there."**

**"ok what are u oh ok I feel it now is that your excitement ."**

**"yeah it sure is."**

***ring * ring **

**"it's Benny hello ."**

**"yeah dude ok you will not believe what I found listen to this it says that the journal belonged to this little girl named Allison stone in 1872 she died way back in 1977 and that she was held hostage right on the road of no return lane and was last seen some place I can't really read it cause it kinda smeared so and it says we have at least 2 weeks to find this girls body and return the book back or well be cursed with some kind of dark magic Lame so I'm gonna come over alright."**

**"alright bring rory with you and when we all meet come up with a plan to secretly sneak into the places she was last seen and then go looking for the body but I really wonder what the last word on the page said maybe its not a place maybe it's some one else's name that was last seen with her."**

**"yeah maybe dude but let me get dressed and ill see you in 5 minutes."**

***beep* Ethan hangs up**

**"alright Benny's going to be over in a minute in the mean while I'm going to go get some more clothes on these reak of school books."**

**"ok ill go check on Jane but Ethan were going to finish this later alright."**

**"sure ok ."**

**(Ethan runs upstairs)**

**"hey Ethan Sarah is still here right." Said his little sister**

**"yeah she's coming up ."**

**"ok dweeb."**

**"hey." Said Ethan while shaking his head**

**"alright now what to wear what to wear ah ha this is perfect."**

**(Ethan is wearing a range 12 sweatshirt all black dark jeans and some high top navy and black supras)**

**"ok now I'm dressed lets play some video games."**

**At Benny's house ,upstairs**

** Benny's pov**

**"ok let me call rory then get dressed."**

**"hello rory speaking."**

**"yeah rory it's Benny hey dude put some clothes on cause I know you don't have any on gather up some things that we use to fight with and meet me at Ethan's in 5 or 10 minutes ok."**

**"sure dude anything for the benster and wait how did you guess that I don't have any clothes on."**

**"ugh dude you told me that when ever your at home you walk around in nothing but just boxers anyways just get dressed and meet me bye."**

***click* Benny hangs up**

**"ok let's get fresh lets see what do I have in here that I can wear that's not a polo."**

**benny is wearing a black and gray heather contrast sweater with light dark blue jeans And vans chukka low grey and a black belt)**

**"ok I'm dressed and ready now let's go get rory."**

**At rorys house, upstairs **

**rorys pov**

**"jeesh my mom needs to clean my room up more."**

**"ok now lets get in the dirty clothes pile and take the clean ones and throw them in the hallway and climb up my wall and swing into the closet and look into my own jungle of clothes sweet I don't know what to wear."**

**"oh ok I see it now I guess."**

**Rory is wearing a durkl baseball raglan crew sweatshirt and dark blue jeans and Vans chukka low all black)**

**"now what am I supposed to be doing oh right going to get something to eat."**

**At Benny's house ,outside **

**"where is that dorka dufus at now." said an irritated Benny **

**"I'm gonna have to call him again."**

**"RORY where are YOU dude you were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago,."**

**"oh sorry dude I forgot I knew I was supposed to be doing something else rather than chasing food."**

**"alright I'm on my way right now."**

***click* rory hangs up**

**At Ethan's house **

**Ethan's pov**

***ring* ring***

**"coming hold on."**

**"hey guys you ready."**

**"yeah we're ready ."said both boys**

**"Sarah come on we're leaving."**

**"ok but we have to bring Jane ok."**

**"alright man I forgot about her Benny your grandma at home."**

**"yeah no ghost convention for her today."**

**"ok Jane your going over Benny's lets go."**

**"bye guys." said jane**

**"ok let me call Erica and then it's time to roll."**

**5 minutes later**

**"hey Sarah , dorks."**

**"hey Erica ."said Sarah **

**"hey Erica." Said Ethan lamely**

**"sup good looking."rory said**

**"babe." Benny said smirking**

**"don't call me that dorks anyways let's go."**


End file.
